1. Technical Field
This invention relates to artificial fishing lures that mimick the movement and shape of naturally occurring bait in the wild.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different body shapes and hook placement in and on flexible plastic resin or fixed bodies, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. Des 259,504 and Des 270,750, also see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,614 and 4,074,455.
In U.S. Pat. Des. 259,504 a fishing lure is disclosed having an elongated head and body portion with a flat tapered tail extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,750 discloses a fishing lure having a solid ovaloid main body and a pair of long contoured tails extending in spaced parallel relation to one another in a random positioning manner. A hook extends from inside the body exiting at the back of the body adjacent the tail.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,614 a fishing lure is disclosed having an elongated body member with a split tail portion. A hook is embedded within the body member and extends outwardly therefrom. The hook has a barb which is in spaced relation to the body member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,455 shows a fishing lure having a soft plastic body with a plurality of small pockets on the outer surface. A flattened tail extends from the body and is of a flexible nature. The plurality of pockets trap air within giving the lure a shiny resilient appearance and movement. A hook is embedded in the body and extends outwardly therefrom.